


不可能完成的任务

by bmdxc



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Summary: 试试搬运功能
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 试试搬运功能

伊森/班吉，斜线大概有意义（迟疑）

尝试手机码字，可能有很多错误欢迎指正。

summary：伊森原本以为自己能控制住状况，但在班吉身上，他好像一直在遭遇滑铁卢。

班吉是个老派的人，至少某些方面是这样。

伊森“见”过他和异性约会时的模样，蜡烛、鲜花甚至还有正装，点头、微笑最后拥抱，从为对方拉开椅子开始，每一步都规范得像电视剧里演出来的，两人间尴尬的气氛也仿佛实体化了一样。

“我打赌他们顶多交往一个月。”卢瑟说。

“七天。”伊森关掉监控耳机，轻松又难掩忧虑。

从写情书开始会不会老过头了？

更不用说班吉还可能把它当作任务、线索或者恐吓信，拿给他们所有人一起琢磨。

伊森开始在任务间隙反复思考这件事，也就从侧面证明了他始终没有找到机会向班吉表达出“我要开始追你”的信号。

然后它就那样自然而然的发生了。他捧住他的脸，他搭着他的肩膀，他们一同撞在了床上，接着像一团纠结的海草那样滚在了一起。没有鲜花，没有蜡烛，幸好还有正装——沾满了泥土、火药和铁锈的味道。

这样好像也许可能大概也不错，伊森盯着天花板，班吉是个老派的人，只要他没有在醒来以后把笔记本电脑摔在他脸上，那他们应该就可以筹备婚礼了。

他一直等到了中午十二点，期间三次怀疑班吉究竟是怎么考到外勤证的，五次确定自己没有中药或者被催眠的痕迹，二十六次确定班吉既没有高烧也没有变冷，脑电波看起来也没有植物人的倾向。

十二点过十分，班吉醒了。他打了个哈欠，嘟囔了一句脏话，从床上坐起身，看到伊森闭着眼睛躺在他身边，似乎疑惑了一阵，然后才恍然大悟地“啊”了一声，啊到一半又没声了。

班吉开始寻找拖鞋。

伊森开始等待判决。

电脑就在距离床边三步远的地方，一，二，三，他站住了。他在找什么……等等，这是什么声音？

“喂？哦，是我，没什么昨晚有点忙，你说那台电脑啊——你有没有试过重启一下？好吧……那拔插头呢？”

班吉走进了浴室，然后是厨房，烧水，开火，在冰箱里翻找。伊森坐起身，一脸空白，茫然无措。

“抱歉抱歉，我把你吵醒了？”班吉走出门来，看见几乎要怀疑人生的特工先生，连忙把盘子放下，双手合十做了个道歉的手势，飞快地说道：“总部那边有点事找我，所以你自己，可以，唔，没问题？”

“……昨晚？”

“没关系，我理解，完全明白，”班吉开始穿外套，他怎么可以穿外套？“如果你觉得过意不去，可以找莉拉谈谈，她是心理治疗师或者什么医生之类的，总之，没问题，一切OK，如果你需要，我可以后天再回来，拜拜。”

伊森连问个“莉拉是谁”的机会都没有，班吉就从他眼前消失了，“砰”的一声。

“他究竟明白了什么？”伊森盯着酒杯发问。

“我觉得你还是不要知道比较好。”威廉如实回答。

伊森慢慢将视线转向他。

威廉简直要不忍心把这个消息告诉他：“莉拉就是之前和他约会的那位，部门心理咨询师。”

伊森将头转了回去。他的视线已经放空了。

“往好了想，他没把电脑砸在你身上，不是吗？”

不，这种感觉还不如被班吉用电脑砸，至少说明了他比电脑重要那么一点。

“你们之间一定有什么误会，找到它，然后解决它就是了。”威廉拍拍他的肩膀，给了他一点微末的鼓励，“反正班吉的保险落在我们这。”

伊森觉得事情没有那么简单。他该死的猜对了。

班吉没有刻意回避任何人，他活得像之前的每一天，上班，打卡，玩玩游戏，偶尔出个外勤，坐在箱车或者哪里里指挥伊森上蹿下跳。中间有那么几次天时地利人和的好时候，伊森可以自然而然地和班吉谈到“那天晚上”的问题，但班吉只是头也不抬地随口应声敷衍他，接着打他的《光环》或者《使命召唤》。

《光环》有那么好玩吗？

可能有吧。

“枪法不错。”他有气无力地说。

“谢谢夸奖，新作发售了嘛，”班吉扶了伊森一把，冻得他全身都一个哆嗦，“在十二月跳进河里，你以为我们在南半球？”

笑话也不错，伊森想着，却暂时没法说出口。他全身都被冻僵了，如果不是班吉接应，他大概就会在刚才死于手指不能屈伸。

“嘿，别睡，嘿，”班吉将他半拖半抱地扯上车，用毯子裹住他，将暖气开到最大，忙活了半天发现他快睡着了，连忙俯身去按他的颈动脉，“醒醒，现在还不是睡觉的时候。”

“冷。”伊森低喘着，连呼出来的空气都是凉的。班吉只能将他身上的毯子和衣服扒开，一边给他揉胸口一边没好气的说道：“知道冷下次就不要跳进去，河水好不好喝？”

伊森委屈地撇了撇嘴，安静不到三秒，忽然像诈尸一样抬手抓住班吉的手腕，又顺着胳膊攀援向上，按住了他的后脑。

像是沾上了一捧柔软又甜蜜的奶油，那种温柔的触感，将他冻得青紫的嘴唇都染回了鲜活的颜色。

班吉发出了一连串意味不明的疑问声，好一会儿才手忙脚乱地阻止他，在伊森以非人的自制力抽回自己的舌头时，他终于成功扯掉了他们耳朵上的耳机。

“班吉？”伊森的表情简直比对方更迷惑。

“卢瑟绝对会把刚刚那段截取打包。”班吉气哼哼地说，又低头瞪着他，“看什么看，你可以休息了。”

伊森嘴唇抖了抖，想说什么又咽了回去。他昏昏沉沉地蜷成一团，被班吉按着又喝了两口温热的白兰地，这才死死抱着对方睡了过去。

班吉伸长了胳膊去够方向盘，险之又险才把灯关了。

这样至少不那么像车震，他苦中作乐的想。

多么温情的一夜，如果凌晨三点的时候卢瑟没有来敲他们玻璃就更好了。

“你们感觉怎么样？”卢瑟像个风纪警一样来回打量他俩。

“伊森压得我半边肩膀都麻了。”班吉抱怨。

“哦……”卢瑟沉吟着扫了伊森一眼。

衣衫凌乱缺衣少裤的伊森抱着毯子坐起身，面无表情地说道：“真是抱歉，但你能理解的，对吧？”

班吉眨了眨眼睛，疑惑道：“你是不是在生气？他是不是在生气？卢瑟？”

卢瑟：“呵呵，可能脑壳进水了吧，回去做个扫描看看。”


	2. 【碟中谍】不可能完成的任务（2）-菜_行过死荫之地

“刚刚你为什么生气？”

“我不是，我没有。”

“你没有？真的没有？哪怕一点？”

“没有。”

“可我还是觉得你在生气，哪怕现在也一样。”班吉下了结论。

伊森：“……我只是偶然间面部肌肉不太协调。别回头，看路。”

班吉把头扭回正位，开始调整后视镜：“最好观察一下你有没有面瘫倾向。跟你说什么来着，不要随随便便跳进大型水体——”

伊森听着班吉第三次声明“适当寻找其他选择”，在他开始翻旧账以前倾身过去，将下巴搁在他椅背上，歪头冲他轻轻笑了一下：“我选择了相信你？”

班吉受惊似的往另一侧挪了挪，不住从后视镜里打量他：“你是不是……”

伊森：“嗯？”

班吉：“你是不是还不太清醒？就像上次在摩洛哥那样，还以为自己需要人工呼吸，哈哈哈。”

伊森：“……”

“太可怜，我都不忍心反对了。”卢瑟看着监控屏幕，听得直摇头。

“嗯？你之前反对他们在一起吗？”威廉探过头来。

“我只不反对他们一夜情，办公室恋情危险得很。”卢瑟叹息。

“你现在想开了，”威廉问，“是因为发现我们其实随时随地处于危险当中？”

“你的想法有点不妙。”

“别告诉部长就行了。说起来，他知道这事儿吗？”

两人一齐看向通讯频道，又默契地同时别开头。

“我想到了一个不错的主意。”伊森说得很保守，又很骄傲。

“说来听听。”卢瑟和威廉严阵以待。

自从上次的爱尔兰之行后，伊森痛定思痛，秘密成立了这个组内成员从IMF抽调，常备人员保持三人的组中组。威廉给这次行动起了一个代号，卢瑟指出这很幼稚，但伊森认为如果班吉在，他就会起代号，而他们的任务目标，就是要无限向本杰明·邓恩的思维逻辑贴合。

“从班吉最喜欢的事物上入手，”伊森打开幻灯片（“你竟然还制作了幻灯片？”“我刚刚看到了，它甚至有四十页。”），靠着桌沿说道，“我统计了这一个月以来他的行踪和购买记录，从数据分布上看——”

“他四分之一的时间都和你待在一起。”威廉讶异地指出。

“咳，”伊森矜持地清了清嗓子，“是和我们，当然，他偶尔会和我一起出外勤。”

卢瑟翻了一个白眼，鉴于他的肤色，这个白眼翻得无比明显：“请跳过跟踪狂的部分，直接说结论吧。”

“除了办公室，他最常去的地方就是沃尔玛和游戏商店，”伊森偏了偏头，装作没有听到跟踪狂这个词，“我注意到，他尤其喜欢FPS游戏。”

“他竟然能说出FPS这个词。”威廉小声对卢瑟吐槽。

“难道你要用打游戏来展开你们的感情？”卢瑟也觉得这听起来很不靠谱，“玩枪和玩手柄可是两回事，老兄，你至少得用几十小时才能打通某一款班吉喜欢的游戏。”

“不，”伊森丢开激光笔，自信满满地说，“我刚刚从后勤部门订购了一套设备。”

全套的虚拟真实体感设备早就在各个军备部门流行并使用起来了，伊森体验过几次，但从来没想过要用它打游戏——他根本也不打游戏，真实生活已经够刺激了——直到那天班吉启发了他的思路。于是他去后勤转了一圈，选定了自己的目标。

机器们在仓库里铺了一地，伊森忙活了一天把它们安装完毕，卢瑟负责在线指导，威廉帮他测试BUG。

“挺有意思，”威廉跃跃欲试，“你俩不在的时候可不可以借用？”

“换个角度思考一下，”卢瑟说，“你永远不知道这两个人在这里做过什么……”

威廉打了个激灵：“谢谢你了当我没提。”

伊森从巨型计算机下面钻出来，无声瞪了他们一眼：“拧好了，再试一次信号。”

威廉比了个一切顺利的手势，忽然想起什么，抬头问道：“你选了什么游戏？程序编好了？”

“后勤部有一段编好的《光环》……”伊森顿了顿，“应该就是班吉编写的。”

两人默默点头。

“所以我想用《合金装备》，或者……”

“嗯？”

“《生化危机》。”

“用心险恶，好胆，”卢瑟比出一个敬佩的拇指，“但你是不是忘了，你的初始目的是约会，而不是和他一起换个地方玩命。”

伊森卡了一下。

“那《刺客信条》？”

“你想弄死我就直说。”威廉诚恳且直白。

“《巫师》？”

“不知道为什么，总觉得次元墙破了，而且不是破了一层……”

伊森抱起胳膊盯着他俩。

“《光环》，就是《光环》，”卢瑟饱含深意地说，“而且是《光环》5。你不知道他有多爱那部游戏。”

“游戏光盘还是我寄给他的。”伊森嘀咕。这回别说卢瑟了，连威廉都恨铁不成钢地看向他——不然呢，难道班吉喜欢它是因为它拥有上班溜号不被发现的魔法？

伊森注意到了他们的眼神，但沉默半晌，他不得不有些艰难地指出：“也许其中有我的因素，但那应该顶多让他从‘非常喜欢’升级为‘极其喜欢’。“

两人：“……”

“我从来没想过‘打动班吉的心’竟然是高难度任务。”威廉神色复杂。

“我仍然反对这个代号，”卢瑟向后靠坐在椅子上，“听起来简直毛骨悚然，而且几乎无法完成。”

“朋友们，”伊森直着桌子，无奈地望着他俩，“可不可以给我一点鼓励？”

威廉想了想：“班吉的保险受益人……”

伊森下意识站直了身体。

“……是红十字基金会。”

伊森的指节发出了“咔”的一声：“……你是想说？”

“我们就是他最亲近的人。”威廉完美补救了一句。

卢瑟扑哧笑出了声：“往好了想，伊森，你可是特工中运气最好的那个，打造一个浪漫场景，一切都会水到渠成。”

  


  


光环：xbox独占游戏，在碟中谍5中有出场，真实硬广

巫师：在碟中谍6中饰演奥古斯特·沃克的亨利·卡维尔即将出演巫师的真人电视剧，次元三连碎，就酱

合金装备：这属于私心，我还在后文搞了一些有游戏成分的内容，也不知道有没有人感兴趣……大概没有orz


	3. 【碟中谍】不可能完成的任务（3）-菜_行过死荫之地

新功能真是让人感慨万千……

Ethan/Benji，斜线有没有意义都没有意义了我实在开不动车。

这章可能有些令人迷惑的关于游戏的地方，欢迎指教。为了更新在一切休息的间隙手机摸鱼，这对儿快把我榨干了，感觉像老房子着火一样，之前我还以为我要修仙了，也真是没想到orz

  


  


“为什么说它‘几乎无法完成’？”威廉忽然开口。

卢瑟打了个哈欠，放平座椅，将帽子盖在脸上：“完成不可能完成的任务是我们的队伍口号。”

“别敷衍我，我可不像伊森那个恋爱脑一样好糊弄。”

卢瑟“啧”了一声：“你说得对，谈恋爱的确可能让人智商下降。伊森完全钻进了牛角尖，他以为班吉只把他当成朋友、队友、方便的一夜情对象……”

威廉安静地等待转折。

“……而班吉还真把他当成一夜情对象，和谐友好，互帮互助，需要的时候随时可以伸出援手。”

威廉：“喂。”

卢瑟收了黄腔，耸了耸肩：“他只想错了一点，班吉不是出于‘特工常有的风流无情’而泰然自若。”

班吉的心根本不需要打动，他几乎将全部奉献给了伊森和他们的事业。无论叛国指控甚至死亡威胁，都无法阻止他和伊森站在一起，一夜情又算个什么事啊，他当然“可以理解，完全明白”。

威廉陷入了沉思，然后紧随卢瑟的脚步笑出了声。

“你觉得他俩还要上几次床才能有人发现不对劲？”

“班吉固执起来，连伊森都拗不过他。”

“但伊森这次胜券在握啊，我们是不是可以提前筹备婚礼了？”

“不，筹备医疗箱，”卢瑟暗戳戳地说道，“伊森根本没有玩过他提到过的任何一款游戏，就这样还想泡别人？到时候，我们就……”

两人的车在路上滑出一个巨大的S形曲线。

“太残忍了。”

“干不干吧。”

“当然干。”

收到伊森发来的附带坐标的邮件时，班吉的第一反应就是查看附近有没有其他人注意到情况，然后他才反应过来，现在已经不是伊森被通缉叛国的时候了。

心理部门的人曾经将某种集中出现在IMF和CIA特工的症状概括成“伊森·亨特应激障碍”（EHSD），具体特征表现为：一旦和伊森·亨特出过一次以上的任务，就会时常怀疑自己怀疑人生怀疑国家的所有部门，需要积极的心理干预与秘密治疗。班吉，作为一名坚强的双料特工，当然没有这个毛病，他也不知道自己的前约会对象给自己建立了一个秘密观察档案，命名为“伊森·亨特创伤后·应激障碍”。

其具体特征表现为：平时像个爱国守法遵纪诚实的好员工，一旦发现事情和伊森·亨特相关则立刻进入临时战备状态，面对测谎仪而面不改色，能敏锐到察觉CIA第三好特工的跟踪，在伊森·亨特处于危险之际不顾一切去帮助他，并因为担心伊森·亨特又一次受到所谓的不公正指控而表现得疑神疑鬼不相信任何人。莉拉曾奉命接近班吉，以考察他到底还适不适合在秘密部门工作。在确认这他妈就是爱情以后她立刻撒手不管，这不在她业务范围内。

现在，班吉的行为就在又一次验证她的结论。

即使这应该是一个合法的任务邀请，班吉还是飞快删除了邮件，若无其事地借助反光面打量了一下四周，接着连自己的私人电脑都没带，尽量让自己看起来只是去个洗手间，慢慢消失在同事们的视野范围。一走出大门，他就熟练地来到不容易被监控拍到的街边，招手寻觅出租车。

一辆小车恰到好处地出现在了他面前。班吉拉开车门，就见出租车司机回过头来，抬起帽檐，冲着他露齿一笑。

“伊森？你怎么在这？”

“恰好顺路，和你一起去仓库。”伊森伸手给他系好安全带，又将一条口香糖拍在他手里，这才重新启动车辆，同时看向方向盘下的一小块屏幕。

[进展如何？]

[已拿到账号。]

“所以是新任务还是你自己要搞什么不利于心脏的活动？事先声明你不用真的回答，尤其不要说出‘我们要去宰了XXX’这种话。”

“放心，假如你的心跳超过了一百四，我们有急救箱。”

班吉瞪着他的背影，半晌才捏住了自己的鼻梁：“难怪离婚了以后依然没有人愿意和你约会。”

“嗯？什么？”

“别回头，开你的车。任务信息在哪？”

“暂时没有，不过你可以先翻一下车座底下，那里有一副耳机。”

班吉伸手一摸，翻过来凑近耳朵：“咦？你的歌单里还有游戏音乐？”

“为你准备的。”

班吉默然片刻：“你是不是做了什么对不起我的事？”

“……难道平时我对你不够好？”

班吉狐疑地打量伊森，甚至伸手去扯他的脸，以确定没有面具在他脸上：“通常不会体贴到这个层面。真的没有？”

“真的没有。”只要偷你的xbox账号不算。

“虽然不知道你到底在搞什么鬼，”班吉戴上耳机，咕哝道，“但看在《光环》的份上，原谅你了。”

不知不觉间，班吉感觉自己好像睡了过去，又仿佛尚且醒着。他睁开眼，又很快闭上，感觉脑袋沉得有点厉害。

大概是在做梦吧，他低头看向自己手臂上的盔甲，颠了颠手上拿着的枪，又转头看向四周的风景。这视野既熟悉又陌生，熟悉在于有段时间他每天都要用上几个小时，陌生在于那是在电脑屏幕上，而不是真的“眼前”。

他张了张嘴，一个名字不自觉的冒了出来：“伊森？伊森你在这儿吗？”

“我在。”一个有些沉闷的声音在他身后响起。班吉迅速转过身，看到面前穿着战甲却发出伊森声音的人影时，险些把枪吓掉在地：“伊森？我是误食迷幻剂了还是怎么？”

“镇定，班吉，这是虚拟现实设备而已，还记得吗？你也曾经写过一段关于它的程序。”

“虚拟现实，哦，关于它的，”班吉的大脑显然还在重启阶段，“我当然记得，我写了和科塔娜的……”

伊森：“……科塔娜的？”

“没什么，”班吉若无其事地向前走了两步，“这个感觉是第四代机械缆绳？平衡性已经相当不错了啊！”

不知道是不是班吉的错觉，伊森的声音好像更闷了：“没错，第四代，卢瑟额外做了一些调试，让我们能……”

碰到彼此。

班吉将手——现实里的那只——搭在他肩膀上，兴冲冲地问道：“今天是什么节日？”

“一个普通的送你礼物的日子。”

“上帝啊，”班吉感叹，“如果不是足够了解你，我会以为你爱上我了。”

伊森：“嗯？？？”

我们中间到底有什么误会？

但班吉已经哐哐哐地跑到武器架前了。他显然已经认出这是哪个关卡并飞快进入了角色，熟门熟路的补齐弹药后更是一头热血地冲在了战斗最前线。

伊森除了开枪几乎什么都不会，只能慢吞吞地跟在班吉身后，注视着他绕着敌人钻进钻出。

感觉非常新奇。

“也许我也可以试着做几任内勤。”

“你连PSP都不会打，谁敢做你的外勤？”班吉不知道从哪里又绕了回来，把他手里的武器换成了狙击步枪。

“我可以学。”

“你是认真的还是在开玩笑？”班吉凑近些许，以游戏的视角来看，他们的头盔已经撞到了一起，“然后呢？你做内勤，谁做外勤，IMF小队就地解散？”

“我们之中还有一个拿到了外勤资格的人。”

“你说——我？”

“你愿意吗？”

“你的语气听起来有点奇怪，”班吉说，“不过如果是和你一起，大概也没什么问题。”

伊森险些无法控制自己听到这句话后加速的心跳。每当他回头寻找支援时，班吉都会给他一个坚定的眼神。其中一种含义是“交给我吧”，另一种则是“我相信你”。他不想辜负那样的期待，永远都不。

他深吸一口气，按住班吉的肩膀，推开了两人的面罩：“班吉，你有没有想过我们是什么关系？”

“什么什么关系？”班吉迷惑地望着他，面部扫描仪忠实地测绘了他此时的表情，但又少了那么一分真实，让伊森有足够的勇气将剩下的话说出口。

“上床，接吻，这一切，我不明白你为什么可以对此视而不见，”伊森喃喃道，“我喜欢你……”

“我也喜欢你，”班吉说，“但这些花是怎么回事？百合花？百合花田？”

伊森的第六感疯狂为他敲响了警钟。他抬起头，这才发现他们四周的场景不知何时发生了巨大的转变。硝烟四起的战场破碎远去了；取而代之的是充塞视野的洁白花朵，在风中规律的摇曳。

“这里有什么问题？”

“问题，如果‘男主角在这里亲手杀死了抚养自己长大并一直效忠国家的老师’不算问题的话，那的确没什么问题，”班吉抱起胳膊，撅着嘴环视左右，“我知道你没玩过《合金装备》，这大概是卢瑟的主意，所以这是一个恶作剧，嗯哼，你接下来是不是还要说特工不能长期佩戴首饰，所以要一起纹个身之类的？”

“……不是。”伊森木然开口，“我只准备向你提出，请和我以结婚为前提谈恋爱。”

“你？在这？和我？”每说一个单词，班吉的声音就拔高一分，伊森几乎能从他瞪大的双眼中看到熊熊燃烧的火焰，“你有什么毛病？”

伊森：“亲爱的，能不能先把《合金装备》的剧情从你大脑中删掉？”

“绝无可能，你知道是什么让我加入IMF吗？”

“我？”

班吉瞪着他。

伊森遗憾地叹了口气，尽量轻柔又足够坚定地拽过班吉：“好吧。我也不知道为什么我还抱着你能和我调下情的希望，不如我们直接进行到下一步。”

班吉被他拉得趔趄，不明所以地说道：“我还以为我们不需要这个，但如果你想听，当然也因为你，还有理想和信念——你在做什么？！”

伊森捂着被击中的侧腹，倒吸了一口冷气，难以置信地抬头看他：“这话应该我问你吧，为什么突然动手？”

“天哪抱歉抱歉，那是下意识反应，我还以为你能躲过去，但看在随便谁的份上伊森，我才不要在百合花田里接吻，那会让我留下心理阴影。”班吉有些慌张地跑过去扶住他，以至于忘了他们身上还佩戴着设备，灵巧，轻便，但连着线。

伊森躺在地上，艰难地将自己的手从班吉后背下方挪开了一些：“不知道你怎么想，反正我快留下心里阴影了。”

“……这时候我是不是应该去找医疗箱？”

伊森的头偏了一个极其微小的弧度，眨着眼睛望向他。

“这真的，极可能，绝对会给我一个非常不好的印象，”班吉给了自己三秒避开对方的视线，可惜不到一秒他就举手投降了，“行行行都听你的你要亲就亲吧，事先说好不准把——”

伊森拒绝给他继续说话的机会，IMF小组里的每个人都在逼他成为独裁暴君。

伊森抱着胳膊，板着脸凝视组中组的两位常备成员。

“解释吧，我在听。”

“卢瑟出的主意。”

“布兰特写的程序。”

“至少你们最后滚在了一起，不是吗？”

伊森开始活动手腕，威廉一边感叹难道我们会被威胁到吗一边飞快地说道：“这从一开始就不靠谱，你怎么能用追外勤的手段追班吉，他可是在年假拒绝了海滩邀请窝在家里用薯片把自己喂饱的人。”

伊森侧头看他：“你对班吉很了解啊。”

“……都要得益于你的PPT，谢谢。”

卢瑟不得不咳嗽两声，以打断两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛：“先别忙着内斗。班吉前不久刚刚给我发了一条消息，需要我宣读……不，简读出来吗？”

“他为什么不给我发短信？”

“因为你在他那里的标签依然是‘朋友、队友、一夜情对象’，”卢瑟清了清嗓子，“看吧，他问我你是不是因为某次任务产生了PTSD或其他复杂的精神疾病，不仅出现了言语和行为的失常情况，好像还格外缺爱，总想和人展开另类肢体接触，嗯，肢体接触，真够含蓄的。”

伊森用手捂住了脸，接着向后抱住了头。

[我从来没见过他露出如此心灰意冷的表情。]威廉悄悄给卢瑟发消息。

卢瑟回给他一个从容的眼神：[放心，他很快就振作起来了。]

“如果我以此为借口搬到他那里住呢？”伊森抬起头，问道。

我说什么来着，卢瑟喝了一口茶。


	4. 【碟中谍】不可能完成的任务（4）

“这真的合情合理合乎逻辑？心理医生到底说了什么？”

班吉死命拉住卢瑟，探头探脑地确认了伊森还在客厅喝茶，这才紧张兮兮地质问起同事。卢瑟用一种神秘莫测的表情注视着他，好像伊森的病情比核弹的秘密等级还要高似的：“当然合理，他们评估了伊森的心理状况，认为他需要一段休假。”

“但是？？”

“没有但是，你们不是情人关系？”

“见鬼的我们当然不是，卢瑟你的眼睛是不是看多了屏幕坏掉了？我就是和布兰特在一起也不会和伊森在一起，谁给了你如此错误的误导消息？”

卢瑟重重咳嗽了一声，挠了挠耳朵：“为了布兰特好你还是少说两句吧。你也知道伊森是个工作狂，没人看着他是不会安心休假的。”

“住在我家算什么休假啊？”班吉险些哀嚎出声，“这里从设计开始就没想过接待任何我以外的人，顶多能为无家可归的流浪汉提供一只睡袋。”

“你也可以给他提供睡袋。”

“他是病人！”班吉简直是在咆哮了。

“没那么夸张，你需要做的就是给他家一样的温暖和惬意，比如拥抱啊晚安吻之类的。”

“我顶多能在打游戏到深夜时给他提供一副隔音耳机。”

“随意，不过我觉得更可能的情况是——你半夜出来喝水，看到伊森坐在沙发上擦枪。”

班吉努力做了一个深呼吸：“这到底是哪个天才的主意？”

卢瑟评估了一下现状，毫不犹豫地出卖了不在场的第三方：“部长。”

班吉挂着干巴巴的笑容走回客厅时，伊森正在喝他的第三杯茶，而威廉则垂着头，一副无精打采的模样，只在卢瑟向拍他肩膀时投来了哀怨的一瞥。

“医生建议你在这里住多久？”

伊森看了他一眼，慢吞吞地回答：“目前是一个月。”

班吉险些被地上的电线绊倒：“一个月？！”

“到一个季度。”

“我们什么时候有过这么长的休假？”

伊森歪头想了一下：“我大概有五年没有休假过了。”

班吉呆呆地望着他，脸上的表情凝固在了努力不要成为世界名画《呐喊》之前。

“能不能给我三天时间收拾一下……”他看了一圈四周，“……原本的次卧或者客厅。”

客厅除了保留了它的名字，其余什么也没剩下，地板上到处是电线、游戏碟和手柄，偶尔有零食饮料穿插其中；沙发早就被拆掉或者从一开始就没存在过，取而代之的是方便移动甚至平躺的座椅和靠垫。次卧就更不用说了，那里拥有三台会散发高温与噪音的大型计算机和数不清的闪烁小灯，任何尝试进入那里的陌生人都会窒息于它阴暗的环境和复杂的线路。

“我可以用睡袋。”伊森体贴地说。

“不不不你……算了，可我有的时候会说梦话……”

“嗯，你会。”

班吉：“……”

卢瑟：“……”

威廉：“……我的眼睛有点痛，先走了不用送。”

班吉扶着额头胡乱摆了两下手，直到伊森拎着自己的行李走向衣柜，都没有明白刚刚的十几分钟发生了什么。

管他呢，他默默打开游戏机，瘫在了靠枕上。先允许他逃避现实到午夜十二点吧，说不定到了那时候，伊森就会“砰”地从他眼前消失了。

他打着游戏，伊森就在他眼角余光的范围徘徊。没有直接从他面前经过，但依然有着无法忽视的存在感。

被IMF最优秀的特工收拾房间，班吉总有即将命不久矣的感觉。这可是大人物才会有的待遇——尤其是那些命悬一线的大人物——而他只不过是IMF一名小小的特工，从不奢求开着宝马出去痛殴敌人，只想透过屏幕指挥开着宝马的那位。

他徒劳无功地盯着屏幕看了许久，直到伊森蹲在他面前，开始卷地上的电线，他才触电一般跳了起来。

“你可以继续，不用管我。”

“如果你有秘诀无视一个露出肌肉的特工在你眼前转来转去，请不吝赐教吧。”

伊森沉吟片刻：“闭上你的眼睛？”

班吉闭了闭眼：“你不想……休闲一下什么的吗？听支歌，跳个舞，开个派对，带几只狗去公园里散步……”

伊森拄着拖布杆，问他：“你做过其中哪些？”

“……戴着VR设备打音游算不算？”

伊森爱莫能助地摇了摇头，继续将电线打折，捆好，收成一束。

班吉感觉自己正在被折断。

伊森·亨特是个控制狂，班吉从未如此清晰地认识到这一点。整个下午他都处在一种紧绷的状态中，像头被侵犯了领地的小鹿那样惊慌失措，一声不吭，默默生气，瞪着伊森把他舒适惬意的房子收拾成一间不近人情的规整居所。

班吉原本以为自己是收留饱受疾病摧残的可怜队友，但现在他才是被洪水泡了房子无处可去的那个。

他疲惫地走进卧室，努力无视并排放在一起的枕头——那里原本应该是他的死星抱枕——拉开了衣柜。

沉默。

班吉陷入了极度的震惊当中。

他仿佛被浇灌了水泥般一动不动的状态立刻引起了伊森的注意。他大步跨到他身边，一手伸向后腰一手拦在班吉肩膀之前，仿佛衣柜里可能藏着怪物或者恐怖分子，稍有轻举妄动就会未知生物冲出来扑到他们身上。班吉被他用胳膊碰了碰才惊醒过来，崩溃地揪起伊森·外勤·亨特的领子，大叫道：“我的衣柜现在像个军火库！”

“哪里像？”伊森迷惑地问道。

“你烫了我所有的T恤短裤还他妈按作品分类好！我的帽子——还有我的袜子！连袜子都像手榴弹一样整整齐齐地卷成一团码在抽屉里，上帝伊森你还是人吗？”

“我以为这样会更方便你决定衣物，”伊森试图向他解释，“顺便，如果你想要真的手榴弹，按住那里的把手向右转。”

“你对我的衣柜做了什么？！”

“出于安全考虑的小小改装，保证没在墙上多留下半个洞。”

班吉一时难以呼吸。他抓着头发来回走了两圈，在伊森阻止他之前抱着自己的茶包冲向了机房，好让自己冷静一会儿去思考问题。

“咚咚，”伊森的声音从天知道哪个角落传来，“如果你需要糖的话，它在门上柜子第二格里。”

这日子不能过了。班吉断然想到。

“怎样你才肯从这里搬出去？”

“这就是你思考了将近一小时的结果？令人难过。”

“别以为我看不出这都是故意的！你还有最后两次机会，否则我就搬去和卢瑟住，留你一个人在这儿疗养。”

伊森仰头叹了口气：“你是真的没意识到问题所在。”

“我哪里惹到你了？”班吉努力回忆了一下，鉴于他们先前有过的“另类肢体接触”，他又补充了一句，“在床上？”

伊森的眼神格外一言难尽，班吉莫名其妙就心虚了起来，但为了自由，他必须据理力争一下：“再不说我就去打包行李了，你的目的究竟是什么？”

“我的目的，”伊森冷静地说，表情和语调都让班吉想到他出任务的时候，听起来甚至有一种谜样的无情，“和我约会，和我调情，和我一起坠入爱河，把我当成你的男友，而不是‘朋友、队友、一夜情对象’。”

他每吐出一个词，班吉的嘴就张大一分，直到伊森开始担心他下颚脱臼，伸手捏着他的下巴往上提了提：“嗯？”

“你……不行，伊森，你必须去看正规的医生，部门的咨询师大概也不够靠谱，上一次任务到底给你留下了多深的创伤，以及这是幻想症还是精神分裂的前兆？”

“……班吉。”

“又怎么了？”

“看着我。”

班吉毫不犹豫地扭过去脸不看伊森。他很清楚自己不是通常意义上的那种有吸引力的人。不仅仅是长相——他对自己这张脸没什么不满的——而是某种更玄妙的东西，比如气质。

伊森则恰恰和他相反。他不仅拥有可以说服任何人的气势，还长了一张足够引人注目的脸，两者混合到一起，引起的效果足够致命。

他实在太难拒绝伊森的请求，无论是合理的还是不合理的，这实在太不合理了。

最不合理的是，即使他以顽强的意志力拒绝了，对方也总能使用各种手段达成目标。

比如现在。他知道伊森正在用那双灰青的眼睛注视自己，可能是严肃，可能是无奈，说不定还带着哀求，总之，他看都不敢看上一眼。

可惜这世界上大部分信息都不需要贴得极近靠眼神传递，就像伊森此时略显克制的声音。

“如果你指的上一次任务是你被莱恩绑着炸弹当作传声筒，那么没错。它让我痛苦，让我自责，让我夜不能寐，每一个噩梦惊醒的时间，我都只记得你戴着隐形眼镜抬头看我时的眼神，溢满了泪水、痛苦和绝望。”

班吉用力吞咽了一下，方才缓解了喉咙仿佛被什么堵住的滞涩感：“我……我那时候哭了？不至于那么没用吧？而且……而且那不……天哪我说不出口，我做不到，老兄，我真的做不到，我只……你……你到底……”他现在是真的绝望了，“难道你不是在任务间隙压力过大又没有伴侣所以一时冲动和队友发展不正当肉体关系？我还以为我配合得很默契！”

伊森：“……”

伊森：“…………”

伊森：“我不是……我没有……你到底从哪里得到的这个结论……”

班吉僵硬地往后退了一大步，险些直接磕到墙上：“我觉得我们最好先各自冷静一下，当然你不用走，我走，我先随便找个旅馆之类……”

他要是现在把人放走，以后大概就再也别想见到班吉这个人了。他的保守会让他疯狂逃避面对这一切，包括并不仅限于深情的凝视、直白的表达和感情上的交流。

是时候考虑一些不那么光明的手段了。

伊森一把扣住班吉的手腕，既没有靠近，也不允许他继续后退，只用一种是人都无法拒绝的语调轻声说道：“留下来，班吉，留下来。为了我……也相信我。”

班吉也只是一个比大部分人聪明一点的普通人；他实在不知道怎么拒绝这样的伊森。

“Please。”

Fuck。


	5. 【碟中谍】不可能完成的任务（5）-菜_行过死荫之地

无脑撒下糖，没大纲有点茫然不知道怎么写......

  


凌晨四点，伊森倚在门口，看着班吉裹着毯子仰头睡死在椅子上。他睡得很沉，脑袋一点一点，连手柄即将掉在地上都没发现。

伊森悄无声息地走到班吉面前，伸手接住坠落的手柄，弯腰将他抱了起来。

“……伊森？”

“嗯。”

班吉嘟囔了两句什么，破碎不成字句，只有叫出他名字时，清晰得不需辨识。

他将他放到床上，侧身在床沿坐了一会儿，站起身说道：“晚安。”

班吉缩在被子里，模糊地应了一声，忽然伸出双手在半空中挥了两下。

“班吉？怎么了？”

班吉顺着声源，一把抓住了伊森，也不管自己对准的是哪，闭着眼睛啾啾亲了他两下，然后才松开，以严肃得甚至有些可爱的语调说道：“……晚安吻。”

伊森托着他的后脑，轻轻在他唇上啄了一下：“晚安。”

班吉在早上八点准时醒来时，并没有感受到什么不对。

他迷迷瞪瞪地坐起身，在浴室冲了个澡，和往常一样披了块毛巾含着把牙刷走到衣柜前，准备从自己成排的T恤里随机抽取一件。但看清柜门后的状况，他的瞌睡霎时无影无踪。

他惊悚地转过身去，正好看到伊森·亨特——那个伊森·亨特——端着四个盘子平平稳稳地走到餐桌边缘，挨个把他们放到了桌子上：“早上好。”

“早，早上好？你为什么会在这里和我说早上好？这里是我家没错吧，还是我睡昏了头被秘密送到了什么大型真人秀现场……”班吉喃喃自语着，有些神经质地盯着房屋角落看了一会儿，确定那是一只蜘蛛而不是摄像头，方才缓缓松了口气。

“早餐？”那个罪恶源头接着问道。

班吉在冷风中站了一会，啪地甩上了卧室的门。

伊森坐在餐桌一侧，一边折报纸一边数秒，在煎蛋因为时间流逝而冷却之前，班吉梦游一般飘了出来，脸上还带着十足的惊吓。

伊森伸手示意他坐下，但班吉只是盯着他和他面前的食物，伸手去揪他的脸。

伊森端坐桌旁，纹丝不动，耐心等待班吉确认完毕，才支着桌面站起，用力将他拉到面前，结结实实地给了他一个火辣又热情的吻。

餐桌上的碗碟齐齐一震，交错出叮叮当当的碰撞声。湿润的喘息混合衣料的摩擦，让空气都变得粘稠不堪。

班吉震惊到忘记闭眼，不得不直面诱惑的冲击，很快连舌头都不是自己的了，只能头晕目眩地不断后退。伊森轻轻环住他的腰，撩起T恤的衣摆向内摸去，温暖的掌心贴在班吉尚带着几分水汽的皮肤上，烫得他几乎颤抖起来。

来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他们紧贴的唇舌流淌，划出一道微凉的水痕。一截带着厚厚枪茧的食指轻轻擦过班吉的下颌，落在了他耳后。

班吉猛地推开伊森，狼狈地倒退了好几步，结结巴巴地说道：“这太……这太超过了！”

“我只想和你打个招呼。”

但班吉好像已经陷入了混乱，完全没有听到他说什么，只是一边语无伦次地说明搞突然袭击是个天大的错误在美好而静谧的清晨强迫他人加快血液循环不利于健康长寿，一边

气喘吁吁地抬手去擦湿漉漉的嘴唇，在发现自己摸上去时甚至带上了几分刺痛后更是抓狂地又强调了一遍：“太过分……太下流了！”

“你是怎么定义下流这个词的？”伊森的唇角微不可见地勾了勾，露出一点舌尖，在原本就鲜艳的红色上又添了一分润泽，这才无辜地摊开手掌，示意自己根本什么都还没来得及做。班吉悲愤地怒视着他，在伊森充满暗示地轻咬下唇时“嗷”地一声捂住了脸。

伊森承认，他没想到这一招效果会这么好。

对班吉来说，只是为了表达亲昵的接吻好像比目的明确的上床更难以接受。他可以为了某些原因——国家、安全、任务的需要而表现出超乎寻常的行动力和忍耐力，但在日常生活中，他与人接触的底线高得有些离谱。

他对每个人和自己之间的界限划得一清二楚，现在，伊森要来拆除这条警戒线了。

“你不想饿着肚子生我的气吧——虽然我还不知道你为什么生我的气。”

班吉大声拉开椅子，恨恨地大口咀嚼面包，将它们咬得咯吱作响：“以后不准再这么做，我不想因为这种事脑溢血而住进ICU。”

“有这么严重？”

“非常严重，特别诡异，就像和异形跳贴面舞那么诡异！”

“……我在你心底和异形是一个等级？”

班吉简直想痛斥他“别往自己脸上贴金了”，但想到对方勉勉强强还算一名病人，也就只冲他比了一个中指，低头叉起培根。

伊森托腮看他在食物上泄愤，不紧不慢地给他倒了一杯牛奶：“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

“不怎么样，”班吉木然回答，“就像和狮子玩一二三木头人的游戏，你一动不动，而它就坐在你身后朝你脖子吹气。”

“你知道吗，一个小小的冷知识，”伊森的身体向前倾了倾，“吃饱了的狮子连羊都不会攻击。”

班吉：“……”

班吉：“你在暗示什么对不对？我没说错吧？就在刚刚那几秒的时间，你是说了个荤段子吗伊森？”

“你希望听到一个什么样的回答，还是直接去再休息一会儿？”

班吉翻了一个巨大的白眼：“提醒我了，昨晚你一共睡了多久？”

“足够保障人体正常活动的时间。”

“超过两个小时？”

“唔。”

这个回答等于“没有”。班吉严厉地注视他：“去睡觉。”

“我一点都不觉得这是必须的。”

“你是人类，不是机器，不仅不能从那些危险的机械零件里获取能量，还得花费精力保养。”班吉仰起头，将牛奶喝了个一干二净，放下杯子继续说道，“还是你要‘被喂饱’才肯休息？”

伊森：“……”

伊森：“刚刚？”

一副眼罩凌空朝他脸上甩来，伊森抬手接住，翻过来一看，尤达的：“好吧。那你？”

“几百兆的数据等待处理。”班吉开始摸手机，仿佛这些工作能占据他一天的时间。伊森耸了耸肩，没有再多说什么，迈步走向卧室，体贴地没有关门。

二十分钟后。

“你那是在躺着发呆！”班吉的声音远远传来。

伊森举起手，向他比了个“一切都在控制中”的手势，翻过身去。

又二十分钟后。

“你还是在躺着发呆！”

“你在我身上装了监控？”

“在眼罩里。说真的，你平时都怎么入睡啊？”

“……靠往墙上投掷石子？”

“和暴力有关的一概划掉。”

“回忆存有二十四亿美金的账号？”

“你……等等，你真的把它们全部都记住了？”

“需要的数字没有你想象的那么多，”伊森掀开眼罩，“毕竟它关乎你的生命。”

“谢谢，我很……我很感动，但你到底有没有其他轻松且合法的催眠方式？”

“想不想要游艇？”

“哈？”

“或者直升机，我可以去考一张驾照，大概不难。我记得你很想去夏威夷——这二十四亿全部来自无法追踪的秘密账户，唯一可能知道一部分情况的MI6局长已经辞职，这也就意味着，嗯。”

“你在……收买我？”

“当然不，”他笑了一下，“是贿赂。”

班吉木然将他推开，爬上床，屈起膝盖将笔记本架好，又将自己的耳机戴上：“闭嘴睡觉，接下来你就是说梦话我也听不到了。”

“你穿那件《星际迷航》的红色衬衫会很好看。”

班吉：“……”

班吉坚强地忍住了接话的欲望，只用一只手打字，空出另一只手按住了他的嘴。拥有明显轻微焦虑的特工先生安静了一会儿，彻底将眼罩摘掉，攥着班吉的手腕向上移动些许，盖在自己眼皮上。惬意的温度从班吉的掌心传来，像一把柔软的手钳，掐断了他脑海中嗡鸣作响的警报线。


	6. 【碟中谍】不可能完成的任务（6）-菜_行过死荫之地

Ethan/Benji，一些零碎并诡异的OOC日常。没有大纲使人快乐。

  


伊森睡着了。

班吉可以如此笃定，是因为对方右手的手指开始微微屈伸，在一侧床单上缓慢搜索，像一只寻找外壳的寄居蟹。班吉左右看看，俯身从床的边缘摸出一把手枪，塞进伊森手里，盯着他准确无误地摸过枪管，将食指搭在扳机上，彻底安静。

班吉翻了翻眼睛，扭头看回屏幕，向下扫过数据，忽然将视线拧了回来。正午的阳光分外耀目，即使拉上了窗帘，依然在室内映出一片温暖的橙金，均匀地洒在世间万物上。

除了伊森。

他好像睡在冰冷的河岸边，潮湿阴冷的梦一路向外延伸，借由呼吸缓缓滴落。灿烂的暖阳笼罩在他身上，拂不去阴郁的水汽与氤氲的迷雾，只蚀刻下更深、更暗的阴影。

“伊森？”

咔嚓一声，伊森猛地睁开了眼睛，呼吸有些急促地握着被一秒上膛的手枪抬起头。班吉就坐在他旁边，被他突如其来的动作吓得险些栽下床铺，只能抱着电脑不断眨眼，看起来既震惊又迷惑：“外勤的快速反应时间都这么短？”

伊森迅速举起双手，举到一半才发现自己还握着枪，连忙锁上保险将弹夹退掉，并机智地回避了他的疑问：“班吉？你叫我？”

班吉镇定了一会儿，重新将自己压回了柔软的死星上，肯定地说：“你在做噩梦。”

“一些不太好的回忆。”伊森试图用模棱两可的语气带过这个话题。通常情况下，班吉会顺着他转移重心，但也许是因为他们的关系已经发生了质的改变，班吉没有丝毫放过他的意思。

“和茱莉亚有关？”

“我……”

“你喊了她的名字。”

“这不可能。”伊森下意识开口。

“当然，所以刚刚是诈你的。”

伊森：“……班吉。”

“我知道，”班吉松开电脑，拍了拍他的肩膀，“外勤特工课程真的很容易让人学坏。”

伊森：“……”

班吉打量了一会儿他的脸色：“我是不是不应该继续追问你梦到了什么？”

伊森平缓下呼吸，有些无奈地说道：“谢谢体贴，下次你可以直接问。我只是……我梦到莱恩。所罗门·莱恩。”

班吉抖了一下：“他越狱了？”

“没有。”

“那你为什么要担心茱莉亚？”

“我有说我只梦到了他和茱莉亚吗？”伊森反问。

“那你还……哦。”

伊森闭了一会儿眼睛：“每到这时候，我都格外好奇你在想什么。”

“唔……莱恩肯定恨死你了，”班吉小声嘀咕道，“你毁了他的组织，把他关进玻璃柜，还搞全世界巡展，他对你的怨念大到能穿透钢筋水泥数个大洋影响你睡觉我一点都不觉得奇怪。”

伊森沉默片刻，没忍住笑了出来：“你呢？你不恨他？他绑架了你……”

“而你也帮我报了仇，”班吉飞快截断了他的话，以免他继续自我检讨下去，“在成功之际亲眼看着自己步入牢笼，哈哈哈。”

伊森收敛了几分笑意，但眼神依然是温柔的。他撑着床铺，试图翻身坐起，却被班吉推着肩膀按回枕头。

“你做这样的噩梦有多久了？”

“一段时间。”

“没有任何人注意到？”班吉的声音逐渐提高。

“不是什么大事。”话刚出口，他就意识到了这是错误答案。

特工都擅于隐藏自我。某些时候他们甚至不是有意为之，只在面临选择时自然而然走向更安全的那条路。班吉可以理解伊森的含糊其辞，但理解不代表接受。

“不是什么大事，”他一字一句地复述了伊森的话，只有语气稍显夸张，“所以我也没有资格知道？”

“什……”

“也对，毕竟是你的私事，而我们只是你的朋友，队友，哦，我还多一个标签，一夜情对象。”

“班吉，你竟然用这招对付我。”

“别摆出这张委屈的表情，对我没用，”班吉干脆用笔记本电脑挡住了他的脸，直截了当地演示了它是如何没用的，“决定权在你手上，说或者不说，对我来说都一样。”

伊森抬高了手腕，压下竖起的电子屏幕：“你在生气。”

“我不应该生气？”

伊森一时无法回答。他习惯于独自面对某些东西，追逐，战斗，犹如行走于悬崖之间的猎猎狂风之中，上下前后皆空无一物。队友可以是锚点，是索套，是安全网，但他从来不会依靠他们，这样才足够安全。

安全。为了这个目标，他已经付出太多。

“只是觉得我可以应付，”伊森低声说道，“在……在它产生任何严重后果之前，解决它。”

“就像以前那样。”

“嗯哼。”

他们一起沉默了一会儿，但感觉并不坏。

“不过既然脱离了单身，我会尝试改变——”

“哈？”班吉的声音是实打实的茫然，“什么时候……哦！对不起，我还不太适应这个关系，毕竟我们做队友的时间比谈恋爱要长得多，可能也健康得多，也许咨询专业人士或者更有经验的专家对你的情况更有利，毕竟我只在第一次开枪杀人的时候做过几次噩梦，之后就，呃，还行。”

他抿起嘴唇，不发一言。

“热巧克力？”

伊森撩起眼皮，一动不动地盯着他看。

班吉抹了把脸，顶着伊森亮如恒星的视线斟酌片刻，妥协地在他的额头留下了一个吻。

“我会陪着你。”

伊森安静了大约两秒，将冰凉的五指覆盖在了他的后颈之上。

随着时间的流逝，班吉逐渐有了一种不合时宜的负罪感，仿佛和他同居的不是队友，啊不，男朋友，而是被奴役的家养小精灵。

“伊森？你看到我的——”

“怪物猎人卡带？两个小时前它在餐桌上，如果不在，找一下置物架。”

“唔，还真在这，谢谢。”

“不用谢，你还可以顺便往前走四步，好，转身，伸手，下午茶。”

班吉将碟子端到眼前，拿起一块饼干啃了起来：“冲着这个方向感，你还挺适合做内勤。不对，到底有什么是你不了解或者不擅长的？”

伊森抖开围裙，一边系带一边回答：“生孩子的体验？”

“……如果你感兴趣，我可以尝试用机器帮你模拟。”

“暂时不用，况且比起生孩子，我更想尝试带孩子。”

班吉打了个冷颤：“训练新兵还不够你受的？”

“那怎么一样，”他匆忙而稳健地经过班吉，抽走了他手上的茶杯，“孩子都是天使。”

“看来你是真的没有带过小孩，”班吉嘟囔，“只要和他们单独相处超过三十分钟，你就会把刚刚说的话吞回去。”

“我会吗？”伊森探出头，冲他笑了一下，将重新冲泡过的茶碟端到他面前。

班吉盯着拴在杯把上的茶包，迟疑着接过：“好吧，你是伊森，你可能不会——我的错觉还是你的确用了心形的茶包？”

“再看一眼饼干，你会发现上面还有你名字的缩写。”

班吉拿起饼干，许久，沉默着翻了个面：“这是你烤的。”

“显而易见。”

“我在吃你烤的饼干。”

“听起来你好像难以接受这个事实。”

“甜点和速食意大利面完全是两回事。”

“我还会做德国法国意大利和土耳其菜，想吃的话我们得跑一趟超市。”

班吉不慎将自己的姓名掰成了两半。伊森再一次经过，并叼走了写着“D”的那部分。

“外勤特工课程还是有些可取之处的。” 

班吉：“……你有点睚眦必报。”

“这是特工的美德，”他说，“慢慢学习，慢慢适应，我们有的是时间。”

班吉：“……”

他再次打开上次因为头晕心慌而没有看完的医学论文，由衷地希望自己能够找到论据说明分开居住更有利于感情进展，总是黏在一起是危险、错误、甚至不道德的。

“我们可以先从睡眠入手，解决你的问题。”班吉打着哈欠说。

伊森侧头扫了一眼时间，凌晨三点。

“从明天开始，”班吉补充，伊森无所谓地耸了耸肩，“尽量十一点之前入睡……”

“……几点？”

“二十三点，”班吉的表情近乎悲壮，“我会陪你一起。”

“你……你不用做这么大的牺牲。”

“我也觉得，这大概就是真爱的力量，”班吉关掉论文网站，“为了达成这个目标，我建议你现在就停止清理手枪，滚去洗漱。”

伊森：“……”

沐浴在班吉充满感染力可以表达十二分情绪的眼神中，伊森挣扎着选择了投降。

“延后一个小时，不，半个？”

“做梦，哦，那个时候你的确应该在做梦。”

伊森：“……”

然而强迫伊森早睡晚起没多久，班吉自己就先扛不住了。他强烈怀疑那些写下论文的人根本没有几个能完成自己写下的方案，换角度来说，不熬夜的人怎么可能写得完论文？

尝试健康使他萎靡不振，而罪魁祸首依然每天只睡三个小时并保证精神奕奕，终于，在又一个零点来临之际，他放弃了治疗，瞪着漆黑的天花板说道：“不要装了，我知道你没睡。”

伊森的呼吸依然绵长规律，如果不是他的声音过于清晰，班吉还是有可能对自己猜测错误感到愧疚的：“我没有装作睡着。”

“嗯，你只是安安静静地躺着，然后在一点的时候去维护武器，两点的时候检查警报，三点的时候确认附近没有狙击枪。”

“你到底把监控器装在了哪？”

“我可不是在家里安装摄像头的精神病患者。”

“电脑？拖鞋？手表？我连牙刷都检查了。”

“是重力感应装置，我把它做成了螺丝。”

“在金属合页上，我就知道。”

班吉也没有力气责怪他：“我的错，预估失误，这比用一只手打黑魂还难。”

伊森：“可能没有那么难。”

班吉一下乐出了声：“你到底看了多少……如果有人告诉我有一天我会和伊森·亨特躺在同一张床上聊游戏，我能被逗乐两个月。”

也许是黑暗遮蔽了空间，增加了安全的疏离感，班吉听起来比白天时轻松了不少，不再因为过于靠近的伊森而高度紧张。伊森枕着手臂，放任自己沉浸在这种氛围当中，安宁惬意，不需要睡眠也足够他休憩。

“我看起来有那么不近人情？”

“倒也不是，但你可是……伊森。我们都知道你进行的永远是最危险的任务，即使只是给你简单的技术支持，也会在之后成为整个部门的谈资。”

“你做的可不是‘简单的技术支持’，班吉。你是我见过的最优秀的技术特工。”

“哇哦，”班吉小声感叹道，“虽然我们现在的关系降低了这句话的可信度，但我依然很高兴。”

“这是真心实意的赞美，你好像很难认识到自己有多优秀，”伊森失笑，“可信度比较低的情况应该是这样的：班吉，你是我见过的最优秀的特工。”

“这句话的评级不应该是比较低，它假得可怕。”

“不服气的人可以打败排名第二的我去挑战你。”

“伊森。”

“嗯？”

“太肉麻了，而且格外骄傲自大。”

“我还以为你喜欢的就是这样的我。”

“有趣，”班吉思考了片刻，“应该说，我只了解这样的你，任务之外，我对你一无所知。”

“我最喜欢吃什么？”

“西兰花。”

“最喜欢的颜色？”

“深灰和蓝。”

“口头禅？”

“I can……”他险些咬到舌头，“这说明不了什么。”

“没错，”他轻轻笑了一声，“如果你想知道其他‘一无所知’的事，我很乐意告知。”

“任务？”他气哼哼地翻了个没人看得到的白眼。

伊森一愣，下意识偏头，又克制地扭了回来，惊讶地重复道：“任务？”

“我闻到了资料销毁时的烟味。讲道理，没人觉得IMF任务派发方式老旧死板还很过时吗？它甚至无法保证安全有效。”

伊森想到前几次不那么顺利的接收任务，默默点了点头。

“单人任务？”

“是。”

“那就不问你去哪了。假如有需要，你知道怎么联系我。”

“当然，”他说，“毕竟你可是我见过的最优秀的特工。”


End file.
